Suzan and the Magic of Tentacles (NSFW Tales)
Another hot NSFW Tale for you to sweat over! Characters *Suzan *Eleven Transcript (Eleven is at the graveyard at nighttime) (Suzan is looking through bushes, at Eleven.) Suzan: What the hell is that? (She slowly walks towards Eleven and tries to stay quiet.) (Eleven senses Suzan and quickly grows out a needle at her) Eleven: ..... Suzan (quietly): Shit! Suzan (in her head): Okay...just stay quiet and it won't do anything... (Eleven moves at blurring at and gets in front of Suzan) Suzan: H-H-Hi... Eleven: ..... Suzan: Can you say anything? Eleven: ..... (She uses her fire powers to see it's face.) (Eleven regenerates after his face is burnt) Eleven: ...... Suzan: Whoa, regeneration... (Eleven then copies Suzan's fire power) Suzan: C-can you shapeshift? Eleven: ..... (starts to shapeshift) (Eleven shapshifts into Suzan herself) Suzan: Whoa, it's like I'm looking in a mirror! Eleven (Suzan's form): (chuckles) Yeah, It is (pupils glow red) Suzan: Uh...why are they red? This is really freaky! Eleven (Suzan's form): No special reason. (creates a fire sword) Suzan: Please don't hurt me! Eleven (Suzan's form): Let's get down to business. Suzan: What...kind of business? Eleven (Suzan's form): Killing you that is. Suzan: Oh shit! (She starts running away.) (Eleven charges at Suzan and starts slashing her) (Suzan throws her fireballs at Eleven.) Suzan: This'll teach ya! (Eleven absorbs every shot) Suzan: It's getting so big... Suzan: I wonder what else it can do... (Eleven changes back and mutates Wolverine-like claws) Suzan: Whoa. You are cool! Eleven: .... Suzan: Show me something that I would like! Eleven: .....? Suzan: You know, what a woman wants! A horny woman! Eleven: ....!..!?!?..!? Suzan: Here, use this for inspiration. (She lifts up her skirt and shows Eleven her panties.) Eleven: ..!?!?!..!?!.!? (Eleven's featureless crotch starts to grows out a large dick) Suzan: Now that's more like it... (Eleven tries to change his dick back into a featureless crotch) Suzan: Oh hell no! (She bends over and grabs the dick.) (Eleven tries to break Suzan away from him) Suzan: Hahaha! (She shoves Eleven's dick into her mouth.) Suzan: Maybe...you can give me something...slimier? Eleven: ....? Suzan: *sigh* Tentacles? Eleven: ....! (Eleven grew dicks in the form of tentacles) Suzan: Oh yeah! (She rips off her panties and beckons one of the tentacle-dicks over to her vagina.) (one of the tentacle-dicks charges at Suzan) Eleven: .....! (The tentacle dick slides into Suzan's vagina.) Suzan: Aah!~ Fuck me so hard! (Eleven then charges two tentacle-dicks to one at her vagina and one at her ass) Suzan: AAGH! IT'S SO BIG! (Eleven then charges another tentacle dick at Suzan's mouth but then stops) Suzan (panting): Why did you stop there.. (Eleven then tries to walk away) (She starts rubbing her vagina and becomes more stimulated.) Suzan: No, come back! You haven't came yet! Eleven: ....? Suzan (in her head): I have to give this guy a lesson on fucking everything, huh? Suzan: Just give me your dick! (She shoves a tentacle-dick up her ass and starts thrusting it in and out.) (Eleven starts thrusting up Suzan's ass and vagina) Eleven: ..... Suzan: Oh yes! Yes! Shove your big long cocks inside me! (Eleven then charges another tentacle-dick at Suzan's mouth) Suzan: *Mmmph!* (Eleven thrusts the tentacle-dick inside of Suzan slowly) (Suzan's vagina slowly tears apart from the amount of tentacle.) (Eleven thrusts the tentacle-dicks more harder along with the one inside Suzan's mouth) Suzan: *screams* STOP! (Suzan bursts open in a mass of guts and cum.) (Eleven slides the tentacle dicks out of Suzan) (Eleven then slowly walks away) Category:NSFW Category:December Releases Category:RP